A variety of materials are available which provide a significant degree of fire resistance, among which are some that also are pliant or flexible. In some applications, e.g., fire fighters' uniforms, ironing board covers and gloves used for handling hot materials, this latter property is of considerable importance. That is, to function effectively in these applications, such a material must be capable of conforming to the shape of the object or body over which it is placed and, in the case of garments or gloves, it must be capable of being bent or flexed in use while maintaining its integrity or fire resistance.
With some applications, fire resistance is not sufficient; protection against high temperatures is also critical. For example, fire fighters are routinely exposed to both fire and high temperature situations. In other instances, such as with race car drivers, jet fighter pilots and the like, there is the risk of exposure to fire and heat, albeit it is not routine. With this type of application, any material intended for protection of the wearer must provide not only protection against fire but must also adequately protect its wearer from the disabling and even fatal effects of prolonged exposure to the heat of the fire.
Additionally, the material or garment must maintain its integrity in use. That is, the structure must be resistant to tearing, degradation or wear under the operating conditions encountered. Thus, a structure having an exposed surface should, ideally, resist puncturing, tearing, abrasion or flaking. Thus, at least the outer surface layer should be as durable as cloth generally used for apparel.
An additional desirable feature of such structures used in fire or high temperature environments is that the structure be porous, allowing passage of air, thereby permitting air transfer from body to ambient atmosphere, resulting in necessary cooling of body temperature to avoid heat induced stress, which can rapidly lead to physical collapse.
Numerous materials have been employed as fire resistant or insulative structures. However, none has adequately provided all of the aforementioned properties, particularly in applications for fire protective garments.
This invention, then, is directed to a composite structure providing the desirable characteristics outlined above.